Flowers
Flowers are a weapon and a gift featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' As the name says, the Flowers are a bunch of pink flowers which can be carried by the player as with any club-based melee weapon. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Since the flowers can be used as a weapon by Carl Johnson, they unrealistically inflict slightly more damage than regular fist fighting. Strangely enough, flowers can easily blow up gas pumps in the gas stations. Flowers can also be given to Carl's girlfriends as a gift and carrying them in the weapon inventory will cause the sex appeal level to rise. GTA San Andreas Overview Image Gallery FlowersSA.jpg|HUD icon. Flowers-GTASA-SpawnLocation.jpg|Flowers in Ocean Flats. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The flowers have a total of 39 locations, being by far the weapon with most spawn points in the game. Los Santos *The Cemetery in Vinewood *Close to a Chili Dogs stand in Verona Beach *By a small road in Mulholland *East side of the lake at Glen Park *Next to the Sprunk vending machine at the Going Gas Station in Idlewood *By some houses south of the 24-7 in El Corona *In the yard east of the Iglesia Pentecostes Church in Las Colinas *At the top of the Verdant Bluffs near the Los Santos Observatory. Whetstone *Next to the Lovin' A Loan building by a red trash container in Angel Pine Flint County *Behind the 69 Gas Station in the south of Flint County *At the end of a hairpin turn west of the Flint Intersection *In front of the gas station next to the RS Haul depot *On the Flint Intersection close to Los Santos *Between some trees, on top of a plateau, on the southeast side of a trail, at the end of a pointy rock San Fierro *Next to a tree in the middle of Windy Windy Windy Windy Street *At the Xoomer Gas Station south from a Pay 'n' Spray in Juniper Hollow *North of a fountain in the park in Palisades *In front of the southernmost houses along the coast in south Palisades *In the backyard of some houses in Santa Flora, south of the Paradiso Safehouse *South of the ruined bridge in Easter Basin *In the lower level of the cemetery in Hashbury *Inside one of the hairpin turns in Missionary Hill *At the northern end of the shopping center, on the top floor, in Foster Valley (only obtainable via aircraft or Jetpack) *In one of the backstreet alleyways in Ocean Flats. Tierra Robada *In front of the large house in the north of Bayside *By a home along a dirt road on the hill west of El Quebrados *Behind the Xoomer Gas Station in El Quebrados *In front of the plaque on the west side of Sherman Dam Bone County *In the cemetery in Las Brujas. Las Venturas *In front of the "Golf Club House" sign in the main entrance of the Yellow Bell Golf Course *In front of the home with a yellow garage door northeast of the main entrance to the Yellow Bell Golf Course in Prickle Pine *In the front yard of a home directly across the alley east of the Redsands West Safehouse in Redsands West *In between gas pumps at the Xoomer Gas Stations in the Emerald Isle Casino *In front of the Wedding Tackle shop close to the Emerald Isle casino in Julius Thruway North *By a light pole in the middle of the thruway close to the southeastern Xoomer Gas Station in Julius Thruway East *East end of the Royale Casino main building in Royal Casino *In the front yard of houses southeast of the Last Dime Motel in Rockshore West *West side of the Rockshore Wedding Chapel in Rockshore East *At the Xoomer Gas Station in southeast Las Venturas. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *In the gta3.img file(s), the Flower is called "flowera" suggesting that there may have been an alternative flower model, perhaps named "flowerb". In fact, the HUD icon shows a flower bouquet rather than simply a bunch of flowers, as well as a different variation of the same. Navigation }} es:Flores pl:Flowers pt:Flores Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Melee Weapons Category:Gifts